Naruto: Randomness
by dyingaswespeak2
Summary: Just like the title says! Randomness! Some short some long! Hope you all enjoy!
1. Naruto: Facebook Wars!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Chapter 1

Naruto: Facebook War!

It was a bright and sunny day in Konaha. Ninja's were all over the street except for one. The number one knucklehead hyperactive ninja was inside today. He was bored out of his skull because he didn't have any missions. He decided to check his computer that he randomly received from some strange person. That person was not worth mentioning! (Naruto: Then why did you mention it?! O.o)

Well anyways Naruto decided to make a facebook account. To his surprise all his friends had made a facebook. "What should I do? Maybe I'll do a like for confessions thing?! I have heard a whole bunch of people talking about!"

Naruto made his status and he got a like on it…he was confused at first. He decided to check his other friend's facebooks to see what to means. "Ahh…so it's like a paragraph on how we feel about this person! Wait why am I talking to myself? There is nobody else in this room! Oh well!"

The first person he got a like from was Neji.

Confession: I didn't like you in the beginning, but you have slowly gotten better! You were uptight and stupid when it came to the destiny crap! YOU HAVE LONG HAIR AND YOU NEED TO CUT IT! Well anyways I like you now!

Naruto had another notification that he had gotten another like on his status. He saw that it was from Sasori! Naruto laughed because he never expected a like from Sasori!

Confession: Sasori, you tried to kill Gaara! How dare you?! I thought you loved him. You are a creepy creep creeper! Oh well besides that you are pretty awesome…wait didn't Lady Chiyo kill you? O.o"

Sasori liked the post on his wall for some unfathomable reason! Naruto smiled to himself! Then he noticed he had a notification from Neji! Neji commented on the post! "HOW DARE YOU?! I WILL NEVER CUT MY HAIR EVER! I like you as a friend as well, dude, BUT I WILL NEVER CUT MY HAIR!"

Naruto commented back. "You should cut it. You look to girlie with it!"

Naruto then got another like on his status from Sakura. He sighed with annoyance because he was over her! He liked Hinata now!

Confession: I don't like you as much as I used to. I like Hinata now. She is kind, sweet, and caring. I will never like you again. NOW GO AWAY! WHY DID I FRIEND YOU?! RAWR!"

Neji had commented back again. "I will not cut my hair, Naruto, repeat that again and I will kill you."

Naruto commented back. "O.o *gulps* Alright, alright I won't say it again!"

Neji commented. "Good!"

After that the conversation ended. Naruto had gotten another notification. The new like was from Hinata! The girl he was crushing on! He was so ecstatic!

Confession: You are so adorable! You still need to come out of your shell, but you are awesome sauce! I want to get to know you better! Let's chill at the movies one day! Oh…P.S….you're cousin is crazy…o.o"

Hinata liked the post on her wall right before she fainted. Neji had read the confession…and he got even more annoyed. Naruto then checked his profile while he was waiting for more likes. He noticed that he had lost one friend. He checked to see that Sakura was no longer on his friend's list! He was so relieved!

"I am not crazy," he commented on the post!

Naruto decided to not comment back on that one and he saw that he had another like. He saw that the like was from Sasuke. He had a bone to pick with Sasuke still! He was mad at him for leaving the village and joining Orchimaru…

Confession: HOW DARE YOU LEAVE?! You were one of my best friends. You have put me on this chase forever! Now please just come home and we will have no more problems!

Sasuke commented back quickly! "I wanted more strength, loser!"

"Don't call me a loser! Do you want to fight?!" Naruto commented back and then he crossed his arms over his chest. Naruto was pouting!

"You're choice, loser!"

"Anytime, anyplace!"

While the argument with Sasuke was going on he had gotten another like from Deidara. He smiled because he was thinking of something evil to say!

Confession: You're so girly looking! I thought you were pretty when I first saw you. Then I heard you speak...and I shuddered when I realized that you were a man…sometimes I still have nightmares about it. You're pretty for a dude!

"I AM NOT A GIRL!"

"I never said you were. I just said that you looked like a girl…pretty much!" Naruto commented back getting annoyed.

"Well I'm not a girl! I will destroy you! Wait…oh you thought I looked like a girl…I thought you said I was one…"

After that Naruto was annoyed with confessions. So he decided to log off of his facebook. When he came back on the next day…he had ten more to respond too. He just decided to do them in the morning. Naruto went to take a long relaxing nap!


	2. Sasuke: First Round

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

A/N: Sasuke had never left the village in this chapter or the next one! Warn: Sakura bashing. If you don't like it. Don't read!

Chapter 2

Sasuke: First Round

Sasuke and Sakura had been walking home from the park. For some reason…they were out on a date...Sasuke didn't know how she did it. At first she was talking him into taking a walk and he said no. Then the next minute he was walking with her to the park…

"How did she know my weakness…?" Sasuke said in his head. He was shaking from head to toe. His eyes darted back and forth! "Was she in my mind?"

He could see Sakura staring at him…as if she was a ginger…maybe she was peering into his soul. He didn't know. Sakura was examining him. She finally had noticed that his hair was in the style of a chicken butt. Dun, dun, dun!

"Sasuke…I was wondering! Why do you wear your hair like that?" Sakura asked stupidly. How hadn't see noticed his hair before that? (Naruto: She's blond and a ginger. *rocking back and forth*) Didn't Sakura like since they were eggs?

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked eyes darting towards the side street…maybe he could find some unsuspecting someone to take his place! He really wanted to get away from the ginger! He thought she was stealing his soul...to make him a mindless drone!

"Your hair is in the form of a chicken butt!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Not at all!"

"Totally is!"

"Wanna bet on it?" Sakura asked giving him a little bit of a smirk. She knew full well that she was going to be the winner. Sasuke knew she was wishing for something that he would hate forever and ever! He slowly nodded his head…at the witch…in disguise.

"Fine, you can get whatever you want. If I win I want you to buy me chocolate chip cookies for a whole month. You can't miss a day…or I will come to your house and blow it up. I don't care if you're inside or out," Sasuke said. He glared at her and she just looked away.

"Alright, those are fine terms! I will poll everyone in town. If I win though you will have to give me a kiss every day anytime I want for the next month. You have to give me one every time I want it," Sakura said. Sasuke could feel the life draining out of his soul. He HAD to kiss that!

Finally Sasuke had the courage to say something. "Fine, you're on useless girl."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!" Sakura shouted at him. He just glared at her. She was not in control of him anymore. Well he felt like that anyways. He was sure he was going to win. Sakura was surer she was going to win.

"I called you useless. That is what you are in battle after all," Sasuke responded. Sakura glared at him, but inside she knew that it was true. She knew that she was useless. Then they started to ask everyone about the poll. Along the way they ran into Naruto. (Naruto: Yay my first appearance!) Naruto gently punched Sasuke on the shoulder. Sasuke punched back.

Soon they were becoming serious blows. It turned into an all out explosive fight. Somehow Naruto seemed to win the fight though. He walked away without a scratch on himself. He left Sasuke defenseless on the ground. That surprised Sasuke. Eventually Choji came by a squished Sasuke's face into the pavement. That was going to leave a mark. After the fight and after Sasuke was all healed they went back to polling people.

"Hey Ino Pig! Does Sasuke have chicken butt styled hair?" Sakura asked her arch nemesis.

"Yes, he does! It looks great on him!" Ino said blushing. Sasuke wanted to just kill both of these girls.

"Yay that makes number eighteen for me and none for you!" Sakura called out. Sasuke couldn't believe that he was losing to that her.

The next person they went up to happened to be Naruto. He was still mad from the last fight. So another brawl broke out. Naruto won again! "How could I lose to Naruto again?"

"I'm not as weak as I appear. Yes, Sasuke has chicken butt hair. Now leave me alone," Naruto said stalking off.

Neji was the next person that they asked. "Yes, of course, he has chicken butt hair."

By the end of polling every in the village…Sakura was in the lead. "Ha! So you do have chick butt hair!"

"I still don't believe you!"

"We just polled every in town and your brother! They said that you have chicken butt hair!"

"You're so useless," Sasuke said walking away from her.

"Uh, uh, uh, where do you think you're going? You owe me a kiss," Sakura said a puckered up. Sasuke gagged in his mouth. For once someone felt bad that he had to kiss the pink haired failure…


End file.
